Beard
by candycat85
Summary: Austin hasn't shaved for a few days and his friends make fun of his stubble. But what about it drives Ally wild. Ally loves Austin...but is she ready to take the next step with him? Auslly.
1. Chapter 1

Ally's POV

The four of us sat lounging at Sonic Boom. Dez was editing footage on his laptop, Trish was reading a magazine, and Austin was doing homework. Yes, you heard right. Homework. Austin hasn't been doing very well in our German class and we had a big assignment due soon, so he needed this grade.

I was glad that Austin was caring about his grades, but Austin and I have been dating for two weeks and I've barely had alone time with him. All he does is his homework because his parents are really upset with his grades.

Austin looked at the worksheet. His brow furrowed in confusion. "Do you need any help?" I asked. Austin shook his head. "Nah..I'm fine" he absentmindedly scratched his face as he wrote an answer.

"Dude, will you shave your face? You look like a homeless guy." said Dez with a laugh. Trish nodded. "Yea, you do look kinda homeless.." Trish laughed. Austin rolled his eyes.

"Leave me alone guys..." said Austin, trying not to smile. I looked over at Austin. His face was lightly speckled with dark blond hair. It wasn't all that noticeable unless you were really looking for it. The way his hair fell in his eyes...the stubble...the leather jacket..it all gave him a sort of bad boy look. I watched as he flexed his hands in thought. His arms flexed as well. I watched his muscles ripple under his jacket. I started to blush so I quickly bent over my own worksheet.

"What?" asked Austin, looking at me. I hope he didn't see me staring at him.

"N-nothing.." I said, my face reddening even more. I bit my lip nervously.

"She's probably wishing you'd shave that thing off" said Trish. Dez laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys cut it out.." I said. "If Austin likes his beard, he should be able to keep it without you guys giving him a hard time." I looked over at Austin. He winked at me. I blushed and bent down over my paper.

"Well what do you think?" Trish asked.

"W-what do I think about what..?" I asked nervously. Everyone was looking at me now.

"What do you think about Austin's beard?" asked Trish. _I think it's hot. _I couldn't say that in front of friends. "I uh..I think it's Austin's he wants to keep it or not." I said lamely. Austin smiled at me. He stroked his chin as if in thought. "Maybe I will shave it off tonight.." he said playfully. "No." I said quickly. Everyone looked up at me. I felt my face flush.

"Um..I mean..you just need to do what you think is right..don't listen to them" I said. Austin closed his notebook. "Uh..Ally can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked. I nodded and followed him up the stairs. As soon as we were alone, Austin locked the door and turned back to me.

"So...now that we're alone..tell me the truth..what do you think about my beard?" He stepped close to me. I looked into his eyes. They were dark with what I could only guess was lust.

I was very nervous now. I was blushing hard now. Austin stepped closer to me and I backed up until the back of my legs hit the piano bench. "I um..It's nice.." I said. Austin leaned down so his mouth was next to his ear. I could feel his stubble brushing against my cheek.

"Don't lie.." Austin whispered to me. I felt shivers all throughout my body. "I saw you checking me out downstairs" he growled in my ear. I blushed again.

"I..I wasn't.." I stammered. Bad Austin really excited me but he also made me nervous. I was used to sweet Austin. "You can't lie to me Ally..." growled. "I want to know the truth.." before I could react, Austin was kissing my neck. I tensed up. Austin has never done this before or acted this way. It was very new and strange...but very hot.

Austin was kissing my neck still. I practically melted into his touch. He was nipping lightly at my skin and I almost yelled, it felt so good. "Austin.." I tried to get away from him but he was quicker. He grabbed my wrists and held my arms down by my sides. His lips crashed onto mine. I felt him harshly open my mouth with his tongue. His tongue forcefully probed my mouth. He was so rough and I was loving every second of it.

All too soon we broke apart. I wanted to tangle my hands in his hair but he still had my wrists held tight. He was kissing my face and neck. I could feel his beard scratching my face and it excited me so much. "Austin.." I hissed. He stopped and rested his forehead against mine. He was looking into my eyes. His eyes were so dark and I wondered what he was thinking.

"Tell me the truth.." he growled again. I don't know why I was trying to hide it from him. Sure, we have only been dating a short time, but I was very comfortable with him. He made me feel so safe. Even now.. Austin was kissing my neck and face roughly again. His beard was scratching my all over. "Say it!.." he growled fiercely. _God he's so sexy. _

I struggled against his grip. "Alright!" I said quickly. Anything to get him to stop talking and start kissing me again. "It's true..I was checking you out..and I love your beard..I think it's hot." I was almost panting now. I expected Austin to kiss me again, but what he did surprised me.

He quickly let go of my wrists and stepped back from me. That look in his eyes was gone and he smiled innocently at me. "Thanks for being honest with me." he said. He opened the door and started to leave. "Austin!" I almost yelled. "Where are you going?" it was hard to keep my voice from getting all husky. "Ally, we have homework to do..you don't wanna skip it do you?" he said. "But Austin.." God, I just wanted him to come kiss me again. Instead he just winked at me and went downstairs. I stood frozen. That jerk! He thinks he can just get me all worked up like that and just leave me hanging? That was not gonna fly. I'd get him back..somehow...The brief thought of "kick me" sign entered my brain but I decided against it. Austin could be a jerk but I loved him.

Ally's POV

I didn't see Austin much over the next 3 days. We were both working hard on that project. The day after we turned it in, I was working behind the counter at Sonic Boom when Austin walked in. I looked up and gasped. "What happened?" I asked. He froze and stared at me in alarm. "What?" he asked. I sighed and crossed my arms.

"Your beard is gone.." I said, trying not to sound too sad. He smiled at me.

"Yea my mom told me to shave it off, she said I looked homeless." Austin said. I frowned.

"But I liked it...'' I said softly.  
''Oh, I know you did baby" he said. I blushed, knowing he was remembering our time in the practice room a few days ago. He smiled at me again, as if trying to cheer up. "Don't worry, it'll grow back." he said.

"Yea but until then, no more Bad Austin..just Nice Austin.." I said jokingly. Austin looked at me in a hurt way. "Who's Bad Austin..? I thought you liked..that stuff we did?" he asked.

"I did!" I said. "I was just playing..I meant Bad as in Good." Austin laughed. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me close. Our bodies were pressed together. "I don't need a beard to be bad..." he whispered in my ear. I gasped as he nibbled lightly on my ear. I ran my hands over his chest. I decided to tease him like he did to me the other day.

"But without your beard..you're just Bald Austin.." I giggled and began to run away from him. He quickly grabbed my hips and spun me around. I was about to tease him again when I looked into his eyes. They looked so friendly and warm. A sign of Nice Austin. I gave in a kissed him. It was gentle, unlike the one the other day. We pulled back. I smiled at him and he smiled back. I felt my face flush and I almost choked on my words. "I-I love you.." I said.

Austin's face broke out into such a huge smile. I blushed and looked down at his chest. He placed a hand under my chin and lifted my head. Our eyes met. "Ally..I love you too." he said.

"I'm so happy.." I said. I leaned in and kissed him. Suddenly I felt someone tickle my sides. I jumped and started laughing. I turned and tried to run from Austin but he was fast. He pinned me against him and tickled me hard. I was laughing and screaming, and trying to get away. He wouldn't stop tickling me. "Say it!" he laughed. I didn't know what he wanted me to say but I knew I had to say something or he wouldn't stop. "I love you..." I panted. He stopped. I rested my head against his chest and panted.

"I don't care if you're Bad or Good, I love all the Austins" I said.

"I love all the Allys" he said. I could tell by his voice he meant it. I snuggled up to his chest for a minute before walking back over to the counter. He sat on the counter next to me. We were able to chat and talk like normal and I loved that. Bad Austin was a nice treat sometimes but I loved all the Austins. It didn't matter if he had a beard or not. He was mine and I loved it.

**A/N: I hope you guys like this story. I got the idea for sexy stubble Austin when in my last fic I mentioned Austin forgot to shave. I think stubble is adorable lol. Please leave me a nice little review c: xoxoxoxoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys. I always knew I'd visit this story again. Writing Bad Austin is so much fun. This seems to be my most popular story too c: This is actually the most rique thing I've written (I know Ally said Damn in 'Forever' and I think someone might have said hell in another story of mine, idk) so, don't like? Don't read. Also, I'm gonna do the spacing a bit different in this fic, so tell me if it's easier to read this way or whatevs...**

Ally's POV

I sat next to Austin in a booth at Melody Dinner. Everyone was talking and laughing. But not me. I was too busy staring at Austin. The beard was back. Oh sweet Lord. I don't think he grew it out to tease me on purpose. He's just that forgetful when it comes to shaving. The same way he is about cleaning his room and other tasks he deems too mundane.

Dez was trying to flirt with some girl in the next booth, which means he was doing a lot of craning and leaning over Trish who was on the outside of the booth. Trish did not look amused. Austin and Trish were giving him advice.

"Throw bread at her to get her attention.." said Trish.

"Sing her a song." said Austin.

I was barely registering their words. I was too busy staring at Austin. The way his blond hair fell perfectly into his eyes. The way his muscles flexed whenever he moved his hands. The way his shirt was tight across his muscular chest. I was trying not to make my staring noticeable, but after a minute I realized I had been sitting with my fork suspended halfway to my face. I bit my lip nervously and looked down at my plate. Please tell me Austin didn't see me checking him out.

Dez finally decided to just go talk to the girl. Trish got up to let him out and then went to the bathroom. "I don't wanna watch this train-wreck." she said. Now Austin and I were at the table alone.

I've checked Austin out plenty of times. Hell, I do it atleast twice a day. It's just different when I know he's at that point where he can snap. That point where my angel Austin is taken over by my bad boy. Austin placed his hand on my knee. No big deal. He's done this before. But now, it was different. There was a different force driving his actions. He went from a light caress to a grip. He was gripping my knee. He slowly moved his hand higher until his was gripping my thigh. He slowly moved to my inner thigh and I tenses up.

Austin and I have never done anything this intense, and I knew he wasn't gonna start in the middle of a restaurant. He leaned down so his mouth was close to my ear. I could feel his stubble brushing against my face. God, what that did to me. He whispered in my ear.

"Ally..I saw you checking me out..you're gonna get it next time we're alone..." whispered Austin, his voice all husky. Trish came back from the bathroom. Austin took his hand off my leg. I exhaled. Dez came back somewhat saddened. "That girl already has a boyfriend..." he said.

"Bummer..." I said, my voice coming out shakier than I had meant it too. No one seemed to notice...no one but Austin. I could see him smirk at me from the corner of my eye.

After dinner Austin and I went back to Sonic Boom. I knew Austin wanted us to be alone, but I planned on teasing him by delaying that for as long as possible. I made sure the cash register was locked up. I locked the door to my dad's office. I even gave the store a final check-over once, twice, three times. I knew it was driving Austin crazy. To tell you the truth, it was for me too. So bad I wanted to attack his lips and face...but I didn't. I knew if I didn;t show restraint and gave in, then Austin wins. I couldn't let that happen.

I finally flipped the sign to closed, locked the door and shut off all the lights. Austin and I made our way upstairs. I made sure to ascend the stairs ahead of him, so he'd have a nice view. Once we were in the practice room Austin slammed the door shut. I wanted to say something, but I was afraid it'd come out in a trembling whisper and I didn't want him to know he intimidated me.

In one quick motion Austin grabbed my wrists and pinned them down by my sides. My back was against the wall and I had nowhere to go. Austin's eyes were dark and he was already breathing heavy. "Ally...you really can't control yourself..can you? Always staring at me..." he breathed in my ear. His beard was scratching my face again. i think he's doing that on purpose.

"I wasn't checking you out..." I said in the semi-least convincing tone ever. He raised his eyebrows at me, as if he didn't expect me to play so hard to get. His lips crashed onto mine. His tongue forced itself past my lips and into my mouth. I almost moaned into his mouth, but I stopped myself. His tongue moved roughly in my mouth and I loved every second of it. I wanted Austin so bad right now. But what did I want exactly? Love? Sex? I already had his love...

Austin moved from my mouth no my neck. God, he knew what I loved. It'd be even harder to resist him now. He was kissing my neck roughly. His beard was scratching my neck all over. My knees felt weak. I wanted to cry out, but I bit my tongue. "Ally..don't lie to me...I saw you. You can't resist me, can you? How bad do you want me?" he growled in my ear.

I bit my lip to keep from moaning. He was nipping and sucking lightly on my neck. It was literally taking all of my self control not to make any noise. Austin stopped to pull his shirt off. I knew what he was trying to do. And it was working. I stared at his muscular chest. I didn't even try to hide it. I could my self control draining away. I was just about to give in and run my hands over his chest, so I was glad when he pinned my arms down again. He was attacking my neck with full force. He wasn't holding back. He was biting and sucking at my neck.

I knew it would leave a mark, but that just excited me more. "Ally, I know you can;t keep your eyes off me..just admit you want me.." Austin growled. He moved to were his beard was scratching me again, and I almost lost it. "Say it..."

I knew I was gonna give in at any second, but I couldn't let him win. Suddenly he grabbed my hips and rolled our hips together. All of my senses were on edge, and that just sent me over the edge. I couldn't hold back anymore.

"God...I want you bad." I said, my voice trembling. Austin smirked. He knew he won. He rolled our hips together again. I moaned and bit my lip. Austin began attacking my neck again. I ran my hands all across his defined chest. He bit my neck and growled at me "Say my name.." I gasped. This was Austin like I'd never seen him before. "Say it!" he hissed.

"...Austin.." I whispered. I wasn't sure if he's even heard me..but I still wanted to tease him a little.

"Say my name!" he said louder, as he rolled our hips together with such force I cried out.

"Austin!" I moaned. It was driving us both crazy.

Austin picked me up and tossed me onto the couch. He climbed on top of me and started kissing me slowly. I tensed up slightly. By the looks of this we were gonna go...all the way..but was I really ready for that? I loved him, and he loved me. But there was more to it than that. I didn't just want to do this out of desire now. The timing didn't feel right, and I didn't even know if we had protection.

Austin was kissing me slowly. I was kissing him back but I needed to stop this. I wanted him like crazy, sure. But I couldn't do this now. "Austin.." I said. My voice was really trembling out of fear now. "Oh baby.." said Austin, as he kissed my neck. It took all of my self control not to give in now. "Austin..stop.." I said louder. He stopped immediately. He lifted his head up and looked into my eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. I bit my lip nervously.

"Austin..I don't think we should do this.." I said. He looked into my eyes.

"You mean..you don't want to?" he asked. I nodded.

"It just doesn't feel right.." I said. I starting shaking slightly. Then I realized I was crying. Austin's face softened. He reached out to brush my tears away with his thumb. "Baby don't cry..." he said. "I'm so sorry..I know how bad you wanted this..." I said. Actually, I could _feel_ how bad he wanted this if you know what I mean.

He shook his head. "Forget it...I don't ever want to make you uncomfortable or pressure you into doing something you don't want." he said. I smiled at him and he smiled back. He kissed my forehead. He pulled his shirt back on and laid down next to me. We were spooning now. He gently rubbed his thumbs over the tops of my hands. I felt so relaxed and safe. It was amazing how fast he could change from Bad Austin to Good Austin. That's when I realized. There was no 'Bad' or 'Good' Austin. Only my Austin. The one who loved coloring but could also rock a leather jacket. The one who stole my song..and my heart. And to perceive him differently because of something as trivial as facial hair was silly.

"Austin..I love you..I don't care if you have a beard or not.." I said. Austin smiled.

"I love you too...so much..and if you ever decide..you know..I'd be happy to." he said. I laughed. I felt him nuzzle into my neck. I drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I never intended for this to be more than a one-shot, but what can I say? Austin is just so sexy. I had to revisit this. This will contain mature content so read at your own risk.**

Austin was being extra arrogant today. Normally when his ego was getting out of hand, Ally was there to keep him grounded. But not this time. As soon as Cheatah Beat called Austin Moon 'The music of the generation.' it was done.

Ally sat at the counter at Sonic Boom. She was staring down at the magazine. Austin smiled up at her from the cover. She sighed down at it. No wonder her boyfriend hadn't stopped by today, he was probably off being a total girl, shopping for clothes, getting his hair done to compliment his new status. Ally laughed at the thought of Austin in the salon with his head under one of those big drying things.

"Guess who got a job at the salon?" said Trish as she walked in. She was wearing an apron that had combs and brushes in the pockets. "Cool." said Ally. "Are you any good at cutting hair?"

"You tell me!" said Trish. Ally looked up to see Austin walk in. He had a fresh haircut. His blond hair was out of his eyes and no longer brushed the back of his collar. He looked very handsome.

"Wow...you look great.." said Ally. Austin smiled at her. She blushed slightly and looked away.

Normally she wouldn't be so shy around him. But after they almost...last week she felt extra self-conscious about herself. She wondered if he thought of that everytime he looked at her. "So um..I have some ideas..if you wanna work on a song?" asked Ally.

Austin shook his head. "Sorry babe, I gotta run. See you." he quickly kissed Ally on the cheek and left. Ally sighed. She looked down sadly and saw Austin smiling up at her from the magazine. She flipped it over angrily.

"Are you okay?" asked Trish. Ally shook her head.

"I think Austin is avoiding me.." said Ally.

"Why? Cuz he's the music of our time or whatever it said?" asked Trish. Ally shook her head again. "No...because.." she looked around and saw they were alone. "Because Austin and I almost...went all the way...last week." Ally said seriously. Trish's eyes went wide.

"Whoa are you serious?" She asked. Ally nodded. "What happened?"

"I stopped it.." said Ally.

"Are you gonna wait till you're married? Are you gonna marry Austin?" asked Trish.

"I don't know! I'm freaking out though...I think he doesn't like me anymore...he might think I'm not worth it..cuz I wont...you know..." said Ally.

"Are you insane?" said Trish. "Austin doesn't seem like the kind of guy to dump you because you won't have sex with him! He loved you. If you wanna wait till marriage, that's something he should respect." said Trish.

"But...I don't wanna wait." said Ally. "I mean..I only stopped it cuz..."

"Cuz why? You didn't have protection?" asked Trish.

"No..that's not why..." said Ally. "It's because he was being all scary..like he was growling and biting me.." Trish laughed.

"That's a side of Austin I would never have guess existed." said Trish.

"Yea...I mean if I'm gonna do that with him..I want it to be loving..not while he's biting me like some vampire..." Trish laughed harder. Ally blushed. "It's not funny!" she said.

"Yea..it kinda is. I've gotta go so will you just talk to him please?" said Trish.

"Yea...I will." said Ally. Trish left and Ally sighed. She flipped the magazine and looked down at thee picture of Austin. He was smiling at her but she just frowned down at him.

"I can talk to you...right?" She asked the picture. It didn't respond. She threw the magazine away and walked outside. She could see Austin. She noticed he was talking to a couple of girls. They were giggling at whatever he was saying. He smiled at them.

Ally frowned. Was he flirting with other girls?! "Oh hell no..." Ally growled. She marched outside over to Austin. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away. "What the?" he asked as Ally pulled him all the way inside. "What's your problem?" Austin asked.

"What's my problem?! You were flirting with those girls! I mean..if you're mad at me about...that stuff then I'm sorry but at least have the guts to dump me before you flirt with a girl who..puts out!" said Ally. She was crying softly.

"What?! I'm not mad at you for not sleeping with me!" said Austin.

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" asked Ally. Austin frowned.

"I've...been busy." said Austin, not looking at Ally. Ally narrowed her eyes at him.

"Whatever! You have not...just go back and flirt with those girl..." said Ally.

"I wasn't flirting..they wanted an autograph..remember I'm-" Ally cut him off.

"The music of planet earth, or whatever! Well Austin I don't need you to make me feel bad about myself! I don't need you and your stupid music!" Ally yelled. She stomped upstairs. Before she closed the door she could hear him yell "You're the one who writes the stupid music!"

Ally stayed upstairs for the rest of the day. She slept in the practice room and woke up groggily and angry the next day. She walked home and took a shower. She blowdried her hair and put on an old shirt and pajama shorts. Only after she was dressed did she realize it was a shirt that belonged to Austin. She laid on her bed and thought of him. Was she really mad at him? No..she was jealous of other girls who got his attention. She was upset that he was 'busy' or whatever. She heard someone walk in the door and assumed it was her dad.

She heard a soft knock on her door. She opened it to see Austin. He was wearing old jeans and a hoodie. He looked like he hadn't gotten any sleep. "What are you doing here?" asked Ally. "I've been acting dumb and I'm sorry Ally.." said Austin.

"Yes..you have been. Explain what you've been 'busy' with..." said Ally.

Austin ran his hands through his hair. He hadn't brushed it today.

"I've...I've just been afraid...afraid that I've been pressuring you too much." said Austin. "Like, when we were alone before and we almost...I just thought you were afraid we were going too fast so I just stopped coming around...I didn't wanna scare you.." he said.

"Austin, I don't care about that. I love you. I was only scared because of the way it was happening at the time. The way you were like...growling at me and acting all scary.."said Ally.

"But...I thought you liked that stuff?" asked Austin.

"I did." said Ally. "Just not for our first time...I want it to be special and loving."

"I want that too! I mean..I've wanted that for like..ever but I thought you didn't cuz I'd never seen you so excited before I started doing that rough stuff..." said Austin. Ally laughed.

"I guess we really do need to talk to each other more..so misunderstandings don't happen.." Ally said. Austin smiled at her.

"Well we can do this the right way..right now.." Austin said. He began pulling of his shirt.

"What? Austin..." Ally blushed as his shirt hit the floor. He had a very nice sculpted chest.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We can't...we can't do this now!" said Ally. Austin looked at her.

"Why not?" he asked. Ally thought about it. They were alone, and she had just taken a shower.

"Because..." she closed her eyes to keep from staring at his body. "Because it's not spontaneous... we can't just decide to do it..it has to be in an unplanned moment."

Austin rolled his eyes. "Ok..that's too many instructions..let me think..you want gentle...but not now...also unplanned...but what else?" Ally could tell he was mocking her. As he spoke she noticed in addition to him not combing his hair...he had also not shaved. That did it.

"Oh shut up.." Ally mumbled. She closed the space between them and kissed him hard.

He immediately responded by placing his hands on her hips.

She deepened the kiss. Austin smiled into her mouth. "Are we really gonna do this?" he asked. "Why not?" She responded. "We're alone."

"What changed your mind?" he asked. Should I tell him? Ally blushed.

"You forgot to shave...'' said Ally. Ally thought it would laugh. Instead his eyes went dark and he kissed her hard. "I forgot you like that.." he said. As he kissed her she ran her hands over his chest.

They were really gonna do this? She loved him so much and she wouldn't have it any other way.

Ally opened her eyes. The cool sheets of her bed felt nice on her hot sweaty skin. She wanted to get dressed but her clothes were so far away. And she was so sleepy. She rolled over to see Austin was still asleep. The sheets covered him from the waist down. "Austin.." said Ally. He didn't open his eyes. "Austin get up." she nudged the side of his leg with her foot.

"So..tired..so...much...sex." Austin mumbled. Ally blushed.

"Austin!" Austin rolled himself up in the sheets, pulling them off of Ally. "Hey..." she felt cold. She got out of bed and got dressed. She picked up Austin's clothes and threw them on top of him. "You have to get dressed..." she said. He reluctantly got up. The sheets fell down and Ally looked away, blushing. Austin got dressed and sat back on the bed. Ally sat next to him.

"What are you thinking?" Ally asked Austin. He smiled at her. His hair was sticking up.

"I'm thinking I love you." said Austin. He laid back down and put his hands behind his head.

"I love you too." said Ally. She laid down with her head on his chest. She felt him playing with er hair.

"I'm glad we did this." She said truthfully.

"Me too..I'm sorry about before." he said.

"I am too..I hate when we fight." said Ally.

"I only act crazy cuz I'm crazy about you..." said Austin. Ally blushed and giggled.

She snuggled up to his chest and fell asleep.


End file.
